


Smitten

by cinnamonsky



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is smitten with Sean. What he doesn't know is the feeling's mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

The plane flies steadily on as Nick watches Sean type away on his laptop. Glancing at the screen, he notices that he can’t read a thing on it. The language looks like French, but he can’t tell. Nick knows his captain is fluent in other languages, but not at this level. Over the past few months, the Grimm has been highly fascinated by the captain of Portland PD. Ever since he found out he was wesen and royalty, his thoughts have been on Sean Renard.

Of course anyone with eyes can see Sean is extremely attractive, but the bigger man is also mysterious and always takes control of any situation with ease. Nick wants to get to know the man underneath the captain. The Grimm barely knows his favorite food least his past or how he came to be in America. Nick knows that he has a brother, but that’s it.  
Nick is so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea Sean stopped typing and is staring back at him with the same longing in his eyes. Granted, it is muted underneath everything else, but it is there and smoldering. The younger man jerks out of his reverie when Sean’s voice pierces through the haze.

He barely stops himself from flushing when Sean’s steady, green gaze met his own. “Do you need something, Nick?” Sean asks in that deep, authoritative voice. 

For a moment, the Grimm’s voice is gone. Clearing his throat, he forces himself to speak even though his heart is pounding in ears. “Uhm…I was just wondering about some things…” he so smoothly says. 

Those gorgeous, green eyes gleam as they roam his face, making Nick’s heart pound all the more. Sean Renard really is magnificent. Closing the laptop, the captain turns more fully in his chair towards him. Having the man’s complete attention does something to Nick’s already jittery nerves.

“Go on,” Sean encourages. “I know you have been curious.”

The Grimm runs a hand through his tousled, brown hair, trying to regain a sense of equilibrium back. Since he has Sean’s permission to ask the burning questions in his brain, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He decides to start with some easier questions.

“How many languages do you know?” he blurts out. 

The answering, amused small grin made me flush; from nerves, not from embarrassment. “Aside from English, of course, I know French, Italian, German, and Russian.”

Nick’s eyes widen, gobsmacked. “Fluently?” he breathed.

Sean nodded. “Although my writing in Russian could use some work. I know some Spanish too.”

The Grimm snorts as he leans back in his chair. “That’s amazing. What language were you writing on your laptop?”

“French.”

“Which one was the hardest to learn?”

“Surprisingly, English.”

Nick barely stops his jaw from unhinging. “But…but you barely have an accent and you speak better than me!”

Sean chuckles at the Grimm’s disbelief. “I came to America when I was twenty. I could speak and read a little, but I wanted to be fluent. It took me about two years.”

Nick mulls over what Sean had said before tentivately asking, “And where were you before?”

His captain didn’t answer for long moments. Nick was just about to apologize before he is speaking again. “I was born in Cannes, France. As you know, I am considered a half-breed bastard by the Austrian Royal Family. My father’s mistress was a hexenbiest. She grew pregnant with me and had to flee the country.”

“Why?” Nick asks quietly.

“She would have been killed. Royals hate bastards. They mess up the line of succession.”

All was quiet for a moment before Nick murmurs, “Did you stay in France, Sean?”

Nick notices Sean relaxes at that. “My mother and I stayed in France until I was about ten. I went to a wesen boarding school in Moscow until I graduated at sixteen. After that, I went to university in Berlin until I was nineteen. During my stay there, my mother warned me that my identity as an illegitimate child of the Austrian king got out. She forced me to flee Germany and go to America. She knew I would be safe there.”

“You just up and left? Just like that?” Nick can’t fathom Sean’s life.

“I had no choice, Nick. I did not want to take chances.”

“Have you seen your mother since?”

“No.”

The silence is so depressive that Nick walks over and puts a hand on Sean’s broad shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Before he knows it, Nick is pulled to Sean’s body in an embrace. The Grimm can hardly believe he is so close to the person he is starting to have feelings for. He breathes in Sean’s scent and returns the hug. “Thank you, but it is not your fault, silly Grimm,” he heard the captain murmur above him.

Nick pulls back slightly to meet Sean’s gaze…or tries to. This close, all Nick can think about is the taller man’s mouth on his.


End file.
